50 Shades of I Love You
by Taylor0405
Summary: A look into the lives of Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez...you know if they were a couple


**Western**

Rachel huffed as she watched her girlfriend adjust the cowboy hat on her head and place the toy guns into their holders. She was not too happy that Brittany had invited them to her Western-themed party and even went as far as choosing the costumes she wanted each of them to wear. She frowned as she looked down at the bright purple "Saloon Girl" outfit laying on their bed.

**Elevator**

"Dammit!" Santana screamed as she banged her hand against the door of the elevator. They had been stuck inside for almost an hour now. "Calm down baby. I'm sure we'll get out soon." Rachel responded.

**Child**

"Um…can I…can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe."

"What…uh…um what do you think about having kids?

**Soft**

Santana was known for waking Rachel up by placing kisses on her neck, but some days Santana just liked to watch the small girl sleep as she ran her fingers through her long brunette hair.

**Mad**

Silence. That was all she got from Rachel all day. The stern look on her face didn't help either and Santana knew she was in big trouble.

**Button**

Rachel did the last button on her wife's blouse. She leaned up to peck Santana's lips. "Mmm we are so not finished." Rachel said biting her lip before turning to leave the office.

**Tragedy**

The loss of their first child was devastating for the both of them but Rachel took it really hard. She didn't eat, speak or even leave her room for a week. Santana didn't think she would ever recover.

**Noise**

Rachel rose up from her lying position in the bed. There it was again. That noise that she knew she heard a least three times now. "Sanny, wake up" She said softly; slapping her snoring girlfriend's shoulder. "Mmm no, later baby I promise." Santana groggily responded before rolling over. "Santana, wake up. I think I heard something downstairs."

**Burnt**

Santana jumped at the loud beeping of the smoke detector. She bolted down the steps, preparing for the worse. However she could help but laugh as she watched the short girl frantically fanning a towel at the alarm. Let's just say it was some time before Rachel tried to make breakfast in bed for her wife again.

**Swearing**

"Fuck!" Santana screamed after smashing her finger in the cabinet

"Mom said a bad word"

"Santana no cursing around the children please"

**Dog**

"Sick'em boy, attack!"

"Santana please don't teach Rufus things like that"

"Well if we want him to protect us, we're gonna have to teach him some time"

**Permanent**

"No, Jacob you cannot get a tattoo, you're only 16 and those things are permanent."

"Oh come on Momma, Mom said I could."

"Oh she did, did she?...SANTANA!"

**Why**

She didn't know why she loved her so much. Rachel was simply perfect for her and that was all to it.

**Map**

"Santana are you sure you're reading the map right? I am sure we've passed that cemetery at least four times."

**Name**

"You know we're not naming our daughter after a Broadway character right?"

**Draft**

Writing your vows should never ever be this hard. She had written them five times now and each one she threw away. It was like she had so much to say but she just couldn't get it all out on paper right.

**Thought**

The first time she had even thought of Rachel that was kind of scared her. She had treated this girl really bad in the past yet here she was thinking of proper ways to ask Rachel to go on a date with her.

**Girlfriend**

"So like am I your girlfriend now?"

"Yupp"

"Ok"

**Luggage**

"Rachel you do know that we are only leaving for three days right?" Santana asked as she scanned the mountains upon mountains of luggage piled by the door.

**Heels**

The feeling of Rachel's heels digging into her backside were painfully wonderful. Santana loved how always Rachel left on her heels and wrapped her legs around her waist when she fucked her.

**Baseball**

Rachel still didn't know why they had to go to the batting cages to have fun. No this was not fun. She would have much rather stayed home and watched Funny Girl. There was so much dirt and every time a ball shot out of the machine she jumped out of the way before it could even get close to her.

**Story**

"Mom do we have to hear this story again?"

"Yes you do."

Santana simply said before clearing her throat and telling her children the story of how she had met their mother once again.

**Hip**

Rachel placed a gentle kiss on her wife's hip before moving lower.

**Sing**

Santana loved coming home after a long day at work. The sounds that echoed throughout the house was always lovely and it always made things so much better.

**Overalls**

Rachel bit her lip. Her wife was beyond sexy in her light blue overalls as she painted the nursery.

**Conversation**

When their son came home asking why everyone at school had a dad but him, they knew it was time for a serious conversation.

**Phase**

Santana shook her head. She desperately wanted the pink hair, tongue, ear and lip piercings and black clothes her teenage daughter was walking around with to be just a phase, but in the end their daughter was happy and that was all that mattered.

**Vocal**

Santana baby, I'm going need you to really keep it down. Or else we might get caught."

**Warm**

The power had gone out and all they had was a huge blanket and a fireplace to keep warm.

**Gender**

Santana rubbed her thumb across Rachel's stomach. "It's totally a boy." Rachel laughed softly "You're kidding right? I know for a fact we're having a girl. I can tell."

**Reputation**

Rachel wasn't happy that Santana had a reputation back in high school, but all of that was in the past. So when things in their relationship shifted a little and she started having suspicions of cheating she knew she was just being paranoid. Santana would never do that her.

**Blackmail**

"You tell anyone about what happened tonight and I will make it a point to tell our friends that you still sleep with your stuffed bear."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh really? Just try me."

**Roller-coaster**

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in Santana's arm. The brunette didn't have to open them to know that the Ferries Wheel had lifted them high up in the air.

**Video**

"I swear Santana if I find out that you showed any of our friends this tape you are in a world of trouble."

"Ok ok I promise I won't show anyone." Santana chuckled.

**Bacon**

Rachel scrunched her face in disgust as she watched the sizzling strips fry in the skillet. Santana hummed softly as they cooked, flipping them occasionally.

**Remote**

"Santana give me the remote" Rachel said as she stood up on her toes reaching for the remote that Santana held high above her head. "No, Rachel it's my turn and I want to watch Grey's Anatomy!"

**Lyrics**

"In the darkest night hour

I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything" Favorite lyric from their favorite Beyoncé song.

**Sunlight**

The sunlight that hit their bodies the morning after their first time was just….fantastic. Everything was simply wonderful.

**Holding**

Rachel didn't want to talk about the audition. She just wanted to be held. Santana was ok with doing that.

**Punishment**

"You are so getting a spanking when we get home."

"Promise?"

**Faint**

Santana couldn't believe she had actually fainted while watching her wife give birth, but then again she could. It was scary.

**Uncomfortable**

It was hard accepting the fact that Rachel had allowed Quinn to stay with them a few nights while her house was getting renovated. Knowing that Quinn had been crushing over Rachel for years now was just uncomfortable. She trusted Rachel but she kept a close eye on Quinn.

**Song**

_Partition_ played over and over in Santana's head as she and Rachel sat in the back of the limousine and she soon had an idea.

**Taste**

Rachel sucked lightly on her fingers, moaning softly at the taste.

**Present**

"Surprise baby!" Rachel said holding out the perfectly wrapped gift to Santana.

**Jail**

"Stop Santana." Rachel said slapping away Santana's hand. "I've seen Orange is the New Black and I know I wouldn't last a day in jail. I am not going to get into trouble because you can't control your urges while at the theatre.

**Twin**

It was scary how alike their son Jacob and Kurt were. They even loved the same movies, clothes and music.

**Nightmare**

Their daughter walked into their room rubbing her eyes and sniffling softly. "Bad dream baby girl?" Rachel asked and the little girl nodded. "Well come on, get in." Santana said pulling the covers back and making room in the middle of the bed for the little girl to lay.

**Tear**

Rachel smiled and wiped the tear falling down Santana's cheek as they stood at the altar in front of all of their family and friends.

**Forever**

Forever was a long time. However they knew if the love stayed as strong as it is now things would turn our great.

The words are not in any kind of order, just in case you were wondering


End file.
